


Perfection

by avscarlet



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narcissism, One Shot, Perfect, Romance, SeungHan - Freeform, Shopping, angel - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avscarlet/pseuds/avscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna di dunia ini.Bagi Seungcheol, ungkapan tersebut hanyalah omong kosong belaka. SeungHan. Seventeen. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

**Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai/BL, typho(s), one-shot, SeungHan

_Happy Reading!_

_Nobody is perfect_. Ungkapan yang satu itu adalah ungkapan yang begitu umum dan dianggap benar oleh sebagian besar orang. Namun, Seungcheol bukanlah salah satu diantaranya. Pemuda itu tidak mempercayai, dan akan terus menolak untuk mempercayai ungkapan tersebut selama ada sebuah bukti yang nyata di depan matanya sendiri.

Yoon Jeonghan, pemuda berparas cantik yang duduk tepat di hadapannya adalah bukti nyata bahwa ungkapan itu salah. Rambut hitam pendeknya yang dibiarkan tergerai, wajahnya yang tampak tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, senyumnya yang menawan. Di mata Seungcheol, tidak ada sedikitpun kecacatan dalam diri Jeonghan. Dia sempurna.

“Ya, Seungcheol-ah!” panggil Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeonghan.

“Ya, Seungcheol-ah!” ulang Jeonghan. “ Apa yang sedang kau lihat?”

Ekspresi kesal tampak jelas di wajah Jeonghan, tapi sama sekali tak ada perubahan pada eskpresi pemuda di hadapannya.

_Bahkan saat sedang kesal pun dia tetap sempurna._

Merasa ucapannya diabaikan, Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah arloji berwarna perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek pada benda kecil itu menunjuk angka delapan, sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka sebelas.

“Seungcheol-ah, kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang. Aku masih harus membeli beberapa barang lagi.”

Perkataan itu membuat Seungcheol seperti ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu berdehem untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, sementara Jeonghan bangkit dan mengangkat sebuah tas belanja yang penuh dengan pakaian dan aksesoris.

Sebenarnya, saat ini Seungcheol sedang menemani Jeonghan untuk berbelanja keperluannya. Bagi Jeonghan, selera Seungcheol dalam hal pakaian dan aksesoris termasuk bagus, itulah sebabnya dia mengajaknya. Dan Seungcheol tak mungkin bisa menolak ajakan dari makhluk sempurna yang selama ini dikaguminya.

Maka, disinilah mereka. Berputar-putar di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul yang padat akan pengunjung.

“Kau mau belanja apa lagi?” tanya Seungcheol tak sabar. Menurutnya, Jeonghan sudah sempurna tanpa harus mengenakan berbagai model pakaian dan aksesoris yang sedang populer saat ini.

Jeonghan bergumam meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, kedua matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti dan terfokus pada sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ warna hitam yang dipajang di etalase toko di sisi lain pusat perbelanjaan.

“Sepatu! Aku perlu sepatu baru! Ayo, Seungcheol-ah!”

Jeonghan menarik tangan kanan Seungcheol menuju toko sepatu yang diinginkannya. Kedua pemuda itu agak kesulitan menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjalan lalu lalang. Beberapa kali mereka menabrak orang lain, dan terpaksa berhenti untuk meminta maaf. Begitu sampai di depan toko yang dituju, mereka berdua menarik nafas lega.

“Lain kali aku tidak akan berbelanja pada hari Sabtu jam delapan malam, terlalu banyak orang,” gumam Jeonghan pada dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam toko ketika mendengar suara tangisan keras tepat di samping mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun tengah menangis sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengan. Air mata mengalir deras dari balik lengannya.

Seungcheol berhenti diambang pintu masuk, sementara Jeonghan sudah berjalan menghampiri sepatu yang ingin dibelinya. Dia memandang Jeonghan yang kini telah meneliti sepatu dan anak yang tengah menangis secara bergantian. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang anak.

Sementara itu, Jeonghan tengah mengagumi sepatu _sneakers_ di etalase toko. Modelnya menarik dan bahannya bagus, membuat pemuda itu sangat bangga dengan pengelihatan jarak jauhnya. Tapi dia tetap akan bertanya pada Seungcheol. Bagaimanapun, dia lebih bisa memutuskan bagus atau tidaknya suatu barang dibandingkan Jeonghan.

“Seungcheol-ah, bagaimana menurutmu sepatu ini?” tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari benda yang diinginkannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

“Seungcheol-ah!”

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jeonghan mulai merasa aneh. Tak biasanya Seungcheol tidak menjawab saat dipanggil. Jeonghan pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatu dan menemukan bahwa Seungcheol tidak sedang berada di dekatnya. Bahkan pemuda itu sedang tidak berada di dalam toko.

Kegelisahan memenuhi diri Jeonghan.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang? Dimana dia sekarang?_

Namun sebelum kegelisahannya bertambah parah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semakin bermunculan di kepalanya, dia menangkap sekilas sosok Seungcheol yang tengah berjongkok di depan anak kecil yang sedang menangis di luar toko. Jeonghan segera melangkahkan kaki menghampirinya, lupa sama sekali dengan keinginannya untuk membeli sepatu.

Jeonghan berdiri tepat di belakang Seungcheol. Kedua lengannya disendekapkan di depan dada. Dia kesal. Dan saat seorang Yoon Jeonghan sedang kesal, dia akan mengamuk.

Baru saja Jeonghan hendak membuka mulut untuk memulai amukannya, dia mendengar Seungcheol berkata lembut pada si anak kecil. “Halo, namaku Choi Seungcheol, siapa namamu?”

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol, anak itu justru menangis lebih keras. Orang-orang di kanan kirinya memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga, seolah dialah yang membuat anak itu menangis. Seungcheol kebingungan. Dia lantas ber’sst sst’ ria untuk menenangkan si anak kecil. Namun usahanya tetap tidak berhasil.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat Jeonghan tergelak dan melupakan kemarahannya. Seungcheol yang mendengar suara tawa khas Jeonghan itu segera menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya pemuda cantik itu tengah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Seungcheol berdiri, ditatapnya Jeonghan dengan pandangan bertanya.

“Kau benar-benar payah,” katanya di sela-sela tawa.

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya, terluka atas perkataan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus air mata imajiner di pelupuk matanya.

“Sini, biar aku yang menanganinya,” katanya seraya menyingkirkan Seungcheol dari jalannya menuju si anak kecil.

“Hai adik kecil, namaku Yoon Jeonghan. Siapa namamu?” tanya Jeonghan lembut.

Kalimat yang diucapkannya sedikit banyak sama dengan yang diucapkan Seungcheol sebelumnya, namun efeknya sama sekali berbeda. Tangisan anak itu memelan. “Lee Jihoon,” jawabnya di sela-sela tangis.

Seungcheol terperangah. Bagaimana anak bernama Jihoon itu menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan sedangkan pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja?

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang pasti mampu melelehkan hati Seungcheol jika pemuda itu melihat.

“Jihoon-ah, apa kau terpisah dari eomma-mu?”

Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

“Kalau begitu ayo kita cari dia.”

Perlahan-lahan, Jihoon menurunkan lengannya hingga paruh atas bagian matanya terlihat oleh Jeonghan. Mata tersebut merah. Jeonghan menebak-nebak dalam hati kira-kira sudah berapa jam anak ini menangis.

“Banarkah?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

Jeonghan mengangguk mantap, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

“Seperti apa ciri-ciri eomma-mu?”

Jihoon berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

“Dia... hiks... rambutnya abu-abu... hiks... bajunya warna.... hiks...oranye...”

“Oke, jadi, seorang wanita dengan rambut kelabu dan baju berwarna oranye,” Jeonghan berusaha menyerap informasi yang diterimanya, tak menyadari si anak yang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. “Baik, ayo kita cari eomma-mu!”

Jeonghan berdiri dan menarik tangan kecil Jihoon agar bocah itu mengikutinya. Sejenak dia menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Seungcheol sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Kau juga harus ikut, Seungcheol-ah!” perintahnya.

Seungcheol menurut. Dia berjalan di belakang Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang dengan seksama mencari sosok berambut kelabu dan berbaju oranye yang merupakan ibu Jihoon. Seungcheol tidak benar-benar berusaha mencari. Perhatiannya telah tersita oleh Jeonghan yang menggenggam erat tangan kecil Jihoon seolah bocah itu adalah anaknya sendiri, dan dia takut mereka akan terpisah oleh kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang.

Berbaik hati menolong seorang anak kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya di pusat perbelanjaan? Itu adalah satu hal baru yang diketahuinya dari Jeonghan. Dan hal itu menambah kesempurnaan Jeonghan di matanya.

Entah sudah berapa jam yang sudah dilalui dua pemuda dan satu anak kecil itu dengan berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan. Kini mereka telah kembali lagi di depan toko tempat Seungcheol menemukan Jihoon.

Jeonghan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa letih. Kakinya sakit setelah berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan satu meter lebih jauh.

“Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya kita melaporkannya pada pihak pusat perbelanjaan?” tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol. Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu. “Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk.”

Jeonghan baru saja akan kembali menggandeng tangan Jihoon saat tiba-tiba anak itu berlari ke arah toko sepatu sambil berteriak “Eomma!”

Bocah kecil itu memeluk pinggang seorang lelaki ramping berkulit putih yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri eomma Jihoon. Rambut kelabu dan baju oranye. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Terperangah akan apa yang mereka lihat.

“T-t-tapi dia bilang tadi dia kehilangan eommanya!” Seungcheol mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Jeonghan berusaha memulihkan dirinya dari rasa terkejut. Dia berdehem keras dan menelan rasa malunya.

“Yah, sebagian lelaki memang terlahir dengan paras cantik,” katanya bijak. Kemudian dia menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. “Seperti aku,” tambahnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil. Mungkin, Yoon Jeonghan tidaklah sesempurna itu. Dia punya satu kekurangan kecil. Narsis. Namun, bagi Seungcheol hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Karena di matanya, Jeonghan tetaplah sosok yang sempurna.

**-END-**


End file.
